mac n' cheese
by winter lodge
Summary: Jika sedang patah hati, pilihan pertama Rio jatuh pada makaroni keju—dinikmati bersama teman sambil ngobrol tanpa juntrungan.


**ansatsu kyoushitsu** © matsui yuusei, no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. homeshare AU. part of my personal _Food Fic_ series; 1/5.

* * *

Megu sedang berkutat dengan mekanika kuantum ketika ia mendengar suara kelontang yang berisik dari arah dapur. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah tadi ia sudah mengunci pintu depan saat ia pulang ketika akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri, memasang gerak-gerik penuh kewaspadaan—siapa tahu suara kelontang itu datang dari seseorang yang menyelinap ke dalam rumah ini dan berniat tidak baik. Ponsel digenggam kuat, layarnya siaga pada nomor telepon darurat. Langkahnya pelan dan mengendap-endap, tidak menimbulkan suara. Megu jago dalam hal itu.

Dapur terletak di ujung lorong depan kamarnya. Megu dapat melihat sinar lampu dari arah sana, dan mengingat bahwa setelah makan malam tadi ia telah mematikan lampu, pasti ada orang lain yang tengah berada di dapur. Suara kelontang masih terdengar—besi bertemu besi, mungkin ada orang yang tengah meletakkan wajan atau panci di atas kompor. Megu mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menimbulkan suara yang keras.

Gadis itu mengembuskan napas lega ketika melihat sosok berambut pirang yang digelung asal jadi tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari—ternyata cuma Rio, begitu pikirnya. Mengingat tidak biasanya Rio pulang lebih awal karena gadis itu selalu terperangkap di kampus bersama tugas-tugasnya, wajar saja jika tadi Megu sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa siapa tahu "penyusup" itu hanyalah teman serumahnya yang baru pulang. Megu melangkah mendekat, kali ini tidak lagi melangkah seperti mata-mata yang tengah menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung yang penuh dengan penjagaan.

"Oi," tegurnya sambil menepuk bahu Rio pelan—yang ditepuk tersentak sejenak karena kaget oleh tepukan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. "Tumben jam segini sudah pulang."

"Astaga Megu, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!" protes sang gadis pirang keras. "Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan jantungku? Apa kau ingin jariku terparut lalu aku mati kehabisan darah? Apa kau—"

" _Whoops, whoops_ , tenangkan dirimu Nona." Megu mundur setengah langkah mendengar Rio yang, tumben-tumbennya, mengomel seperti itu. Tanpa perlu ditanyakan lebih jauh lagi, Megu sudah bisa membaca keadaan; ada sesuatu yang membuat Rio merasa kesal dan perasaan itu belum hilang. "Kalau aku mengagetkanmu, aku minta maaf."

Permintaan maaf Megu barusan kelihatannya ampuh untuk membuat Rio mengendalikan emosi; kini ia tampak merasa sangat bersalah. "A-aku juga minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku mengomel seperti tadi ya, uh …" gadis itu menundukkan kepala sebentar. "Ah, Megu, kaumau makaroni keju? Kalau kaumau, akan kutambah makaroninya." Rio menutur sambil menunjuk panci di atas kompor yang berisi air garam dan makaroni.

Pupil mata Megu melebar. "Kau buat makaroni keju jam segini? Lemak, kalori dan karbohidrat pada jam satu malam?"

Rio terdiam sejenak, tampak ragu. Tidak lama, karena dua detik kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya memarut keju. "Aku terlalu lapar sampai kurasa aku tidak akan peduli meskipun saat bangun pagi nanti aku berubah jadi sapi. Tunggu, kupikir aku juga akan membuatkan untuk Hinano dan Manami juga, kupikir mereka akan pulang dengan keadaan lapar …."

Megu mengernyitkan alis. Ada yang tidak beres. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak hari pertama Megu menempati rumah sewaan ini bersama Rio, Manami dan Hinano; ia tahu persis apa yang biasanya tidak Rio lakukan. Salah satunya adalah makan saat tengah malam.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Megu penuh perhatian. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu dengan segera. Rio menghela napas panjang, tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit sehingga ia membiarkan pertanyaan Megu untuk sementara. Setidaknya, sampai ia selesai melelehkan satu blok _butter_ di atas panci lain, dan menambahkan susu ke dalam panci berisi _butter_ tersebut.

"Bukan masalah besar, hanya saja … malam ini seseorang memutuskan untuk menjadi sangat menyebalkan, itu saja. Membuatku sedikit kesal—ralat, bukan kesal, tapi sangat kesal. Bukan masalah besar yang membutuhkan banyak waktu dan usaha untuk memecahkannya. Aku hanya butuh makan enak dan tidur yang cukup, dan aku akan kembali ceria dan bahagia seperti biasa. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, Megu."

Tentu saja Megu tidak akan menelan perkataan Rio barusan bulat-bulat. Ia terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, mengamati bagaimana Rio dengan sedikit berantakan menambahkan garam, merica, dan parutan keju ke dalam panci berisi _butter_ dan susu. Pandangan mata sang gadis pirang tertuju penuh kepada isi panci sambil mengaduk-aduknya dengan sendok kayu. Sayu dan kosong, begitu kesan yang Megu dapat dari sinar mata kawannya itu. Ia menghela napas. Ditepuknya sekali lagi bahu Rio pelan, penuh kehangatan.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan makan juga. Aku akan menyiapkan minuman, oke?" tawarnya. "Oh, jangan lupa ekstra merica. Hinano suka rasa merica yang kuat, ingat?"

"O-oh ya, oke! Oke!" jawab Rio, setengah tersentak. _Pasti ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal_ , pikir Megu. "Merica, mana merica …."

"Kaumau minum apa?" tanya Megu sambil mendekati lemari es. "Kita punya susu—oh, kau tidak akan mau makan susu setelah makan makaroni keju—ah, ada jeruk, kaumau minum jus jeruk?"

"Boleh, terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah."

Jeruk dikeluarkan dari lemari es, dan _juicer_ milik Rio dikeluarkan dari lemari dapur. Rio, dan juga Megu, tidak begitu suka jus dalam kemasan yang biasa dijual di toko-toko, mereka lebih suka membuat jus sendiri dari buah-buahan segar. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai dua gelas jus jeruk tersedia—karena yang harus dilakukan Megu hanya memotong-motong jeruk dan meletakkannya di dalam _juicer._ Sementara itu Rio juga sudah selesai dengan saus kejunya. Tinggal tambahkan makaroni yang sudah masak, aduk sebentar, jadilah makaroni keju yang siap disantap.

"Mmm, tampaknya enak sekali," komentar Megu sambil meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruknya di atas meja makan. Di atas meja tersebut sudah tersedia dua mangkuk berukuran sedang penuh dengan makaroni keju. Rio pintar membuat masakan-masakan seperti ini, jadi Megu tidak perlu mempertanyakan lagi apa rasanya. "Oh, kurasa bukan tampaknya, pasti memang enak."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Megu bertemu Rio malam ini ia melihat sang gadis pirang terkekeh pelan. "Selamat makan. Maaf aku mengacaukan pola makanmu."

Megu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekali-sekali." Disuapnya satu sendok penuh makaroni keju yang masih mengepulkan asap itu. Dugaannya benar—rasanya enak dan tidak membuatnya mual. Di depannya, Rio makan dengan tempo yang lebih cepat, terlihat melampiaskan kekesalannya pada makaroni keju buatannya sendiri. Megu membiarkan Rio menghabiskan sekitar tiga atau empat sendok makaroni keju terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bertanya.

"Jadi, hei." Megu memulai. Rio menghentikan gerakannya menyendok makaroni untuk memandang kea rah Megu. "Apa yang terjadi? Kautahu, kau selalu bisa cerita padaku. Maksudku, kau selalu meminta kami untuk bercerita jika sedang ada masalah—sekecil apapun itu—dan aku akan merasa sangat terkhianati jika kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama."

Rio terdiam sejenak. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk makaroni kejunya dengan sendok.

"Yah … aku baru saja berdiskusi bersama teman-teman sekelompokku setelah mengerjakan tugas, dan …" gadis itu berkali-kali menaikkan bahunya. "Di tengah diskusi, tahulah, seperti biasa kami malah membicarakan hal-hal lain, dan hal yang kupikir sangat menggangguku saat itu adalah ketika kami mulai membicarakan soal … masa depan. Masa depan dalam konteks, pasangan hidup?"

Pada situasi-situasi biasa, Megu akan terkikik karena Rio tidak biasanya membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini (biasanya yang memonopali pembicaraan mengenai hal-hal romantis adalah Hinano) tapi masalahnya, Rio tengah berada dalam mood yang benar-benar jelek. Adalah suatu hal yang lebih pantas untuk menahan tawa dalam situasi seperti ini, maka Megu melakukannya. Ia menutup mulutnya, dan membiarkan Rio menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak terlalu terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu, didominasi oleh para laki-laki, yah …" Rio menyuap lagi sesendok penuh makaroni keju. "Hanya saja, yeah, ada satu orang yang mengatakan hal-hal yang menyebalkan seolah-olah otak dan rasionalitasnya kalah oleh arogansi testosteron."

Megu tidak bisa menahan kikiknya mendengar komentar Rio barusan. "Pffft. Lalu? Apa yang dia katakan?"

" _Well,_ sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa maksud aslinya mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi ia sudah terlanjur menyakiti hatiku," gumam Rio. "Dia bilang ia tidak akan pernah menikahi perempuan yang lebih—bolehkah aku menggunakan kata 'superior' di sini? Boleh? Baiklah. Ia tidak akan pernah menikahi perempuan yang "superior" darinya, bahkan yang ia anggap "setara" dengannya pun tidak akan ia terima. Dari caranya mengemukakan alasannya, seolah-olah ia menganggap perempuan hanya mainan yang dikendalikan sesuai perintah laki-laki. Demi Tuhan, ini sudah abad ke-21 dan masih ada laki-laki yang berpikiran seperti itu, aku akan berpikir bahwa ia terlalu lama tinggal di gua."

Megu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Terdengar begitu menyebalkan. Jujur, aku jadi ikut kesal."

"Ya kan?" Rio menyambar, penuh semangat sekaligus kefrustrasian. "Dia berkata seperti, ' _hei aku tidak akan menikahi cewek-cewek pintar karena dengan begitu mereka akan mengendalikanku dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu'_ padahal dari kata-katanya tadi ia begitu ingin mengendalikan perempuan. Dia bahkan menguliahiku soal ' _Nakamura, jangan terlalu pintar, nanti tidak ada yang naksir'_ bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan untuk membuangnya ke kolam piranha?"

Megu terdiam sejenak sebelum menimpali kata-kata Rio barusan.

"Hei, coba katakan padaku—yang jujur, ya," gumamnya misterius. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Hah?" Mata Rio membulat sempurna.

"Kau menyukainya?" ulang Megu. "Cowok yang kauceritakan itu?"

Ruang makan merangkap dapur kecil itu menjadi hening untuk sesaat, hanya untuk dipecahkan oleh suara helaan napas panjang Rio.

"Mungkin," desahnya. " _In a way_. Mungkin. Selama ini aku melihatnya sebagai cowok yang cukup … keren, kukira. Sejak tahun pertama ia cukup mencolok di departemen. Aku hanya tidak tahu ternyata dia cowok brengsek seperti itu. Ups, maaf bicara kasar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Katarsis." Megu menggeleng santai. "Kurasa kau merasa sangat buruk karena kau menyukai orang itu juga, begitu? Menambah luka, begitu maksudku."

"Mmm. Bisa jadi."

Megu menyendok makaroni kejunya lagi. "Aku turut bersedih kau bertemu dengan populasi cowok-cowok seperti itu, Rio, tapi setidaknya—masih banyak cowok di dunia ini yang jauh lebih baik dari dia. Anggap saja ia hanya satu apel busuk dari satu truk penuh apel, hm?"

Rio mengangguk-angguk. Di mangkuknya sekarang hanya tersisa sekitar dua sendok penuh makaroni keju lagi. "Yeah, yeah. Aku tahu itu."

"Kurasa kau hanya butuh mengendalikan perasaanmu untuk sekarang, eh?" tanya Megu. "Aku tahu persis kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

"Mmm, ya, kurasa yang kubutuhkan memang itu. Terima kasih, Megu. Aku … seperti yang kaubilang, aku mungkin hanya emosional. Dan … kecewa, kupikir."

"Kau sudah lama menyukainya, hm?"

"Kurasa." Rio menyambar gelas jus jeruknya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali minum. "Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat hari pertama kuliah, dan … kurasa mungkin sejak hari itu?"

"Sudah lama juga, ya," timpal Megu. "Tampaknya akan sulit jika aku bilang 'lupakan saja' bukan begitu?"

Rio terkikik. "Sepertinya. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Aku bertahan hidup selama dua tahun belajar tentang teori-teori. hubungan internasional, seharusnya hal ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah."

"Nah. Kau kini terlihat seperti Rio yang aku kenal," ujar Megu puas. "Apakah kau mengizinkanku untuk sedikit memberi kata-kata dukungan lagi?"

"Tolong lakukan." Kini gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kautahu, orang itu mungkin hanya memiliki hati kecil yang tidak bisa dimasuki olehmu. Suatu hari nanti aku percaya kalau kau akan menemukan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki hati lebih besar, untuk bisa menerimamu apa adanya," tutur Megu panjang. "Dan akan sangat lebih baik jika kau juga memiliki hati yang besar untuk menerima orang itu apa adanya. Mengerti yang aku maksud di sini?"

Rio mengangguk-angguk, terhibur. "Mengerti. Terima kasih Megu, kau benar-benar teman yang baik."

"Kami pulang!"

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dari arah pintu depan dan tanpa menghampiri ke sana, mereka sudah tahu bahwa Manami dan Hinano sudah pulang. Hinano berjalan berjingkat-jingkat langsung menuju dapur—mungkin ia melihat lampu dapur menyala dari _genkan_ —dan matanya langsung berbinar melihat Rio dan Megu tengah duduk di meja makan, bersama dengan mangkuk makaroni keju dan gelas jus jeruk yang nyaris kosong. "Uwaa, kalian sedang makan apa?"

"Makaroni keju. Masih ada dua porsi lagi di panci, dengan ekstra merica."

"Waaaah! Kebetulan sekali aku lapar!" Sambil berseru riang, Hinano meluncur untuk mengambil mangkuk dari rak—tanpa menaruh tasnya terlebih dahulu—dan mengisinya dengan makaroni keju. "Manami-chan, kaumau makan makaroni keju? Kau juga belum makan, kan?"

"Kalian beres-beres dulu saja, sini aku yang siapkan makaroni dan minumnya." Megu bangkit berdiri, mengambil satu buah mangkuk lagi kemudian mengisinya juga dengan makaroni keju. "Kalian mau minum apa? Hinano? Manami?"

"Teh gandum!"

"Aku … kurasa jus jeruk?" jawab Manami yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya di meja makan. "Kalau begitu, aku ganti baju dulu, ya?"

"Oke, tidak masalah."

"Hei, mau pindah ke depan TV?" tawar Rio. "Kita bisa menonton film, anime tengah malam atau drama, mungkin …."

"Ide bagus! Aku juga mau nonton film," timpal Hinano.

"Baiklah, baiklah …" Megu mengiyakan—tidak, ia tidak lupa dengan soal mekanika kuantumnya. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin saat ini ada sesuatu yang lebih ingin ia lakukan—hal-hal seperti, kautahu, berkumpul bersama teman-teman serumahnya, mengobrol, bercanda dan tertawa.

Rio juga pasti menyukai hal ini. Bagaimanapun juga, teman adalah salah satu obat ampuh untuk patah hati.

* * *

 _You don't need a smaller crown,_

 _You need a man with bigger hands._

— **Dear Woman** by Michael E Reid

* * *

 **a/n:** somehow I like it when I throw rio into a gender issues-themed fics because it fits just like that.


End file.
